wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Chikako Nakata
' Chikako Nakata '''is a coroner with the police station in the ''Wonderland series. It is hinted that she might be able to sense the supernatural happenings going on in the city. Her mentor, Hirose-sensei, has warned her not to get involved. Appearance and Personality Personality On the surface, Chikako smiles and cracks jokes at work. But, not many know about her past. She is clairvoyant. She can see ghosts and has been able to see them ever since she was a child. Back Story Chikako has been able to see ghosts since she was little girl. She saw a woman on her dad's shoulders when no one else could. When she was eleven, Chikako had a dream that she was walking down an empty yellow road with postcards rainning from the sky. She caught out of them that had two images on it. One was of a little boy and the other was of his body in a ditch. Chikako would've just thought it just a weird dream if she hadn't seen the missing poster of the little boy the next day. She told her homeroom teacher and tried to help with no avail. Two weeks later, the body was found. Another dream Chikako had was when she was fourteen. She was walking through the halls of her school with a girl she didn't know. The girl said that she was going to kill herself and that she wasn't going to tell anyone so that she could die. Chikako panicked when she realized that the girl was telling her. Months later, she saw the girl in the news. She told her homeroom teacher about it afterwards. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Chikako can't figure out the true nature of the deaths the Blue Squares, the Oni Onna murders, and Mizuki Akabayashi. She looks through her notes, but nothing makes sense. Then, she sees a mysterious audio tape on the floor of the morgue from the Isobe Murders back in 1987. Her mentor, Hirose-sensei, comes in finds her listening to the tape. He stops it and smashes it to pieces. Later on, Hirose-sensei warns Chikako on the roof not to get involved with what's going on around the city. After work, Chikako reads about the Isobe Murders from the old case files. She hears a sound and wanders outside where she sees several shadow-like figures floating in the sky. The young coroner also spots a dragon covered in religious symbols flying in the sky. Across the street, Kaori comments that Chikako knows too much. Chikako later helps Anri Sonohara id Akabayashi's body so that he can be released for the funeral. Caged Wonderland Chikako has been having someone ringing her doorbell in the early morning hours. The notifications on her phone keep to appearing around 4:44 a.m. She sets up the camera to see who her visitor is. The next morning, Chikako sees a picture of a man in mask at her door. She doesn't know what he wants. After the sixth gate is opened, she is starting to get worried and Hirose-sensei talks with her about what is wrong. The Month of No Gods Chikako reflects on her past before she worries about what's happening in the city. Devil's Wonderland Chikako walks home from work. She keeps encountering a stranger in all white who keeps saving her life. He saved her from thugs harassing her and from walking into traffic. When Chikako tries to find out who he, he vanishes into thin air. Relationships Hirose-sensei Hirose-sensei is her mentor. He warns her not to get involved in what's happening in the city. Trivia * Chikako's inspiration comes from the coroner from the movie Phantom Theater. * Inspiration for Chikako's back story comes from a listener story from the podcast, Two Girls, One Ghost. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Doctor